nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiravian Empire
The Kiravian Empire(Coscivian: Kiravis Imperia) is a vast political union of states, namely Kirav and its many colonies, provinces, dominions, vassals, and other countries, united under the supra-national government of the Empire. History Pre-Coscivian See: [[Pre-Coscivian Kirav]] It is estimated that homonids have inhabited Kirav since 142 B.E. (Coscivian Calendar). These first peoples belonged to semi-agricultural tribal societies that spoke a variety of languages. Discovery & Contact The existance of a land beyond the Aquatic Ocean had been mentioned in Coscivian documents since 52 B.E., and it is now known that Cosciv mariners had experienced chance encounters with the Western Continents years earlier. The first recorded visit to the West by Cosciv peoples was the landing of an Ískev expedition on the island of Grantland. Archaeological evidence suggests that Ískev and other Valkrev explorers penetrated as far as Ventralia on the Kiravian coast, and may have charted the Central Lakes. The remains of Valkrev outposts have been found at numerous sites in Kirverda. However, the outposts were ill-fated, and definate knowledge of a Western land was absent until Emperor Caleximander VI commissioned the Seðev explorer Keður Valëkas to locate a land beyond the ocean and claim it for the Empire. Using island chains and cosmographic equations found by earlier scholars, Valëkas mapped a route to the Western Lands, and successfully landed there a year later, where the city of Valëka is today. He claimed the whole of the new land for the Coscivian Empire. He returned to Coscivia a year later, and re-embarked on five more missions to what was now New Coscivia. Other explorers began following in Valëkas's footsteps, until nearly all of the Northern Continenet's(Where Kirav & Kirverda are located) eastern portions were mapped. Colonisation & Settlement It didn't take long for Cosciv settlers to begin colonising the Empire's newest territory. The first permanent settlement, Avensar, was built at the mouth of the Kiygrav River. The name Kiygrav was soon reformed into Kirav, which soon became the official name of the province. The Coscivian Empire employed a systematic approach to settlement. All of Soveriegnia that was east of the Frontier Meridian was divided into tyrav, or shires. The Empire built a capital for each tyram and commissioned the construction of some port cities and administrative communities. The rest of the land was to be granted out to syndicates of settlers. Within 30 years of its discovery, Kirav had a population of 840,000 people, and Kirverda a population of 160,000. Settlers came from all over Coscivia, but particularly large exfluxes came from the Vrytev Provinces(Anglin, Kaldin, Ieurlin, etc.), Northern Coscivia, and the Gërev countries. Many emigrants sought land and a greater degree of clan and familial autonomy. Trade During this time, Cosciv traders were active throughout Kirav and Kirverda, exchanging Coscivian manufactures with the natives for animal products, spices, gems, and the areas near the Tropical Sea sugar. When the Coscivian empire fell, only its colonies of Kirav and Kirverda remained. After much ethnic and religious civil war, the different Kiravian states federated into the United Kingdoms of Kirav. Kirav united with Kirverda, and an Imperialistic process began. The Kiravians and Kirverdans moved quickly across the continent, settling, conquering, and reorganizing the territory into colonies. Then, the Empire expanded into the Tropical Sea and the Western Ocean, seeking out new continents, and building new colonies. Provincial Era By 157 A.V (After Valëkas), Kirav was home to 14 million Coscivian settlers, as well as about 72,000 Khar contract labourers. The lands east of the Aterandic Mountains (Which marked the Frontier Meridian) had been largely settled, and Kalth-Ieurlev pioneers had managed to build small outposts in the Aterandics and some of the river valleys beyond. In 159 A.V., Emperor Carticus XII declared that New Coscivia (Along with other Coscivian posessions) was to be governed as two Provinces, each made up of constituant Colonies. All areas between Morning Brook in the North and the southern border of Anderland in the South, East of the Frontier Line, was to become Kirav. All areas north of Kirav, south of Grantland, and east of Coninent Bay would become Kirverda. Previous to this, the two regions had existed purely as extralegal divisions and cultural areas. Though the New Coscivia provinces were de jure on par with the contiguous provinces in Coscivia, they were often treated as a completely seperate dominion. This is evident in the style of Aquinas II, Carticus's successor: Sèr Aquinas the Second, by Republican Confidence, Emperor of Coscivis Imperia, King of Koristan, Mortana, and Shakaria, '''Lord Imperial of Novis Coscivia', the Palm Islands, and Colonies in the Aquaric Ocean, and Defender of all Dominions hence'' During this period, an elité began to form of wealthy families with political and economic connections. While most Republicans, Commoners, and lower-class citizens were pushing for the creation of new colonial republics within the two Provinces by way of lifting the Frontier Meridian restrictions, the new overclass lobbied with the Coscivian Empire to make the Meridian permanent, and enstate an oligarchic semi-republican system of government that would place the overclass in charge of the colonies. While Aquinas II, citing the Order of Ignoblility, refused their requests, his successor, Eórus XI granted it. Eórus was facing invasions by the Kharic States and by other non-Cosciv peoples. Known for his preference of realpolitik, he ignored his intellectual advisors and ordained several clans as Viceroys of each Kiravian colony, and one as overall Viceroy of Kirverda. During the Fall While the Viceroyalties of the continent were busy exercising their absolute power, across the ocean, Eórus XI's legions were retreating from a disatrous defencive struggle in Ruskia that resulted in the Empire's loss of Ruskia, Baltera, Polskia, Keregula, and other province sin the Empire's Northeast. Eórus himself was killed while defending the provincial capital of Magraia. Empress Dalmatia I failed to prevent the conquest of Northern Coscivia, and was killed when her flagship ran aground in Norska's icy fjords. In 20 years, the Coscivian Empire collapsed. Amidst the chaos, wealthy Coscivians fled to Kirav, where they were admitted to the Viceroyal clans. However, the economic downturn caused by the loss of the colonial metropole ignited fury amongst the Republican and other classes. Since the Viceroyalties no longer had a higher power to turn to for support, they began fighting betwixt each other for rescources and territory. The predominantly Anglev and Gërev overclass also took th opputinity to opress their traditional enemy groups, paticularly the Ieurlev and Polskev. Formation of the Confederate Rpublics On Secondmonth, 22, 238 A.V. , An army of Ieurlev attacked the Ruling Palace of the Marine Viceroyalty, killing all adult males they found. This sparked a chaim of bloody conflicts thoughout the Northeast. In Ventralia Viceroyalty, an Anglev man, his true name unknown to this day, invited representatives to his plantation in the Ateranic Mountains from all the rebel groups under the name Kiravius. There, they drew up a Constitution that declared the Confederacy of Kiravian Republics as a federal, democratic state, similar to the Coscivian Empire in many respects. It also organised the fighting forces of the CRK into the Continental Army. After three years of heavy fighting that killed 18% of Kirav's population, the Viceroyalties were defeated. Politics The Kiravian Empire is a Federal Civilocracy. The head of the government is the Emperor, who is elected by a Clan Council. The office of the Emperor has no term limits or competitive elections. He serves until he retires, or another candidate is chosen. Under the Emperor, there is a vast organization, simply reffred to as the Imperius, which is comprised of the formal Government, the Service, and the Military. These offices are chosen through promotion, election, or another variety of means. The Imperius handles such matters as Defence, Science, Economics, Environmental Stewardship, Taxation, Colonisation, and other tasks crucial to the Empire. The Imperial Senate is the Empire's legislative and deliberative body. It has around 740 members, whom are elected by the people. The Senate must approve most critical legislation, war declarations, and is the only body with the power to levy taxes and tribute. Demographics Religion Kirav is a demographic enigma upon the "developed", "Western" world. 99.9% of the entire Empire is religious, and 70% believes in God, a God, or Gods. Unlike most developed nations, the Empire is not, nor is showing any sign of becoming a secular society. Most Kiravians are Coscivian Theist, Christian, or Coscivian Deist. Pagans and New-Age religions make up a smaller, but significant portion of the population. Nontheists, Universists, Humanists, Unitarians, Spiritualists, Universalists, and other such beliefs make up a sizeable percentage of people in mainland Kirav, and in Xirya. Other religions, lke Judaism, Sikhism, Jainism, Zoroastrianism, Hinduism, and Islam, are practiced in visible numbers, but not in any significant fashion. 0.1% of Imperials are Agnostic or Skeptic, and 0.001% of Imperials are Atheist. Terranism is a growing faith in several colonies. Race In the Empire, 70% of the population is of the Cosciv race, a tall, light-skinned people originating in Coscivia, Tiburia, North Ambaratha, and outlying areas of said regions. 10% are of the Khar race, descended from the Khar Empire of the Sinjal Ocean. The remaining 20% is made up of Indo-Aryans from Tartarystan, various non-Kiravians, Italo-British Londinian refugees, and many Caoi. Ethnicity Kiravians are less classified by race than they are by ethnicity. In Kiravia, ethnic groups have reatined their identity through language, customs, values, culture, music, and association, rather than assimilating into racial groups. Most Kiravians belong to ethnic groups based upon their ancestry in Coscivia. There are various supra- and sub-groups within these. Others belong to ethnic groups greated by their dipsersal into Kirav, like the Keorgev, Kaskev, and Candev. Some ethnic groups are based upon philosophy, lifestyle, and language like the Kalistav. "National" ethnic groups are a small portion of the population that claims ethnicity and/or ancestry in their home province. Ethnic "Kiravians" and "Kirverdans" that have emigrated to the colonies are typically categorized differently. Ethno-Religious groups are rare, but do exist. "Terranist" is considered an ethnic group by the Demography Bureau of Mesoarbourea. Many Jewish and Muslim citizens report their ethnicity as such. Tribal groups are often considered equivalent to ethnicity. Nationality Nationality is a pertinant social issue in the Empire. Because of the imperialist nature of the supra-state, national identity is difficult to establish, from the level of the individua, to that of the whole Empire. Outside of the Empire's borders, a "Kiravian" is pretty much anyone who isa native of any Kiravian province. However, within the Empire, a "Kiravian" can refer to a multitude of groups. In the colonies, the settler populations are reffered to as Kiravian. In Kirav itself, Coscivo-Kharic people are considered exclusively "Kiravian". Kirverdans do not domestically consider themselves Kiravian, but in the Colonies, they are often identified as such. to varying degrees in different provinces, percentages of the population consider themselves "National", or socio-politically connected to the province rather than the Homelands or the Empire. Culture The Kiravian Empire contains a complex aggregate of many different cultures, but most are based off of Coscivo-Kharic culture. Values Traditional Kiravic culture values family, self-sufficiency, devotion to faith, intellectuality, and loyalty to one's clan. Society Familial Structure & Gender Roles Kiravian society, similar to Bronze Age Northwestern Europeans, is patriarchial. The father serves as the head of each family, and often is the sole authority on familial decisions. Kiravians keep in close contact with their extended families (blódtriba in Coscivian), and decisions for these are made by either the oldest common male ancestor or, in his absence, a council of the oldest generation. When a woman marries, she relinquishes ties to her birth clan, and becomes part of her husband's. Oftentimes, she becomes part of his ethnic group or tribe as well, though she is never considered a full member of the Blódtriba. Some women who do not wish thus enter into a Subimarituv, or common-law marriage. Clans Kiravic society contains thousands of different clans. Clans are groups of two to three-hundred extended families that have traditional alliance to each other. Clans transcend ethnicities, religions, and occasionally races, because it is possible for a father to detatch his family from his Blódtriba, which is somethimes (though not nearly always) done to enter into a different clan. One's clan is of social, economic, and political importance. Clans provide a welcoming environment where one has access to between tens and thousands of friends and contacts. Also, they serve as a common repository of wealth which can be helpful for new couples and buisnessmen within the clan. Traditionally, clans would act as a communal economic structure, and this is still practice today amongst some ethnic and social groups. The Kiravian Emperor is elected by a Clan Council, the members of which are elected by their respective clans. Art & Music - - - Countries of the Empire *Candava *Tæritha *Varisavia *Kirav